With him next door
by reader014
Summary: Hermione granger and her neighbour! pls RR


He rang the doorbell bringing up the yellow flowers to his chest.

He leaned against the door frame, hands in his pocket. After a few seconds he cleared his throat and said, "What are you doing here?"

He turned around, "Umm, I'm sorry. Who are you, and why do you care?"

"Wow, agitated are we?" He replied with his trade mark smirk. " Draco. Her neighbor."

"Draco... Malfoy?"

"Ya"

"I am Tyler, Tyler Lockwood."

"So, why are you here?"

"We are going out." He smiled. To dinner.

"She never mentioned a boyfriend."

"Ya, she doesn't." Cause she doesn't have one.

He heard the door click but didn't miss the shocked expression on Draco's face as he turned around.

'Wow. She really did look shocking.' He thought. Her wild hair had been tamed into a plait. She had light make-up and was wearing a green flowing dress with a copper-brownish belt to enhance her small (but not skinny) waist. Perfect for an innocent dinner.

"Tyler." She smiled. "And Draco." She frowned.

"How about you go inside and I will join you in a minute?" She said to Tyler.

"Sure," he said. The leaned in close to her ear and whispered,"don't take to long. I will miss you." She smacked him in the arm as he went inside (lightly of course. Hermione Granger doesn't hit people. Except Draco Malfoy)

"We are not having this conversation again Malfoy." She said giving him a furious glare.

"What conversation Granger?" He asked shrugging his shoulders.

"..Life. I'm warning you."

She said, cheeks now flaming and hands clutched.

He leaned in so that their faces were inches apart, "Sorry, no can do Granger. After all I am your neighbor, and isn't it kindda like my job to sit with binoculars and spy on you?"

She put on a sarcastic smile and said, " I wouldn't know Malfoy. After all you have been living in that rental apartment for FIVE BLOODY YEARS NOW! And before that if I remember correctly I was head girl. WITH YOU!

"Ok, look I don't have time for this. We will discuss this later. And I made some pasta. It's in the fridge where the dinner always is. You know where the spare key is so help yourself. I will die if I see you eating out again." She truned around and entered her apartment shutting the door behind her.

"Alright, ready?" Hermione said entering her apartment and shutting the door.

"Ya." Tyler replied tearing a his eyes away from a picture of Hermione, Draco and some of their other friends. Draco was not looking at the camera. You could see Hermione trying to pull Draco into the frame, their faces right next to each other and if looked at carefully you could see the slight smile tugging at his lips.

They reached the resturant about 45 minutes later. They odered their food and now were sitting silently.

To fill the akward silence Hermione was about to say something but Tyler beat her to it.

"How long have you liked him for?"

"Liked whom?" Hermione replied.

"Your so-called neighbour."

She sighed and folded her arms on the table. "Is it that obvious?"

"Tottally."

She slouched her shoulders and sighed."A while now. We were head boy and head girl toghether after the war. Sometimes I would get really sad and scared and couldn't sleep. There was so much darkness in my world from which I hadn't fully recoverd. So I asked him to keep me company once. And, no we didn't DO anything. We just talked about random things until I fell asleep. After that we talked more and became close. If it were any other guy I would have reported him to the security by now for stalking me. But with Draco, I don't think I can live without his presence around me anymore."

"Anyways. This dinner is not about me. Did it work?"

"Barely."

"What happened?"

"I could tell who was human and who was not. But the urge to kill anyone who stands in my way still persists."

"So. What now?" She asked as the waiter set their food on the table.

"Now. We eat."

"Tyler."

"Ok,ok. Now I guess we just have to try again."

"We have. So many times. I don't think ill be able to do it tyler. Maybe you should find someone else, someone with more knowledge and who's good at this stuff."

"Mione, you have single handedly run the whole potions department in the malfoy industries during which time you have come-up with so many potions that I don't think people thought were even possible. You are the best I'm gonna get so please stop being so underconfident. Unless your trying to get rid of me?"

"I'm not trying to get rid of you." She smiled.

"Good."

" So is this because she's still helping you?"

"Ya. Ya,it is. And she won't stop. I've tried telling her so many times. But she just won't understand! I could KILL her. And if I did I don't know how I would be able to live with myself."

"She's an amazing girl you know. To risk her life for you..."

"See. That's what she thinks. That she's risking her life FOR me. But she isn't. She's risking it BECAUSE of me. She doesn't understand that I won't die If she's not there during the transformation. But I will die if she's not there for me otherwise. God! She's so stupid."

"Another fight." Hermione raised her eyebrows and asked.

Tyler sighed. "Yes. And on the same topic as everytime."

"Don't worry we will figure this out. BEFORE anything happens."

His sent was everywhere. He had been all around the hallway. And now he was leaning against the door.

Tyler smirked and snaked his arms around Hermonie's waist. Hermione looked at him questioningly, but he choose to ignore her and kept on walking. Hopefully he was peeping through the key hole.

"So, goodnight tyler." She said standing at her door.

"Night Hermione." He leaned forward and placed a lingering kiss on her cheek.

"Ok... What are you doing?"

"U'll thank me for this." He said pulling away. Then he turned aroud and walked of.

She settled herself inside her blankets and picked up her book from the bed-side drawer.

"So he is your boyfriend?" He said walking into her room.

She would've jumped at a guys sound in her bedroom, but Draco Malfoy's night visits had already become regular. And she never wanted it to stop.

Without taking her eyes off her book she replied, "No, he is a friend. I'm helping him with something."

"With what?" He asked taking a seat beside her on the bed.

"He is a werewolf. He wants my help to make a potion that allows him to recongnize people and control his instincs. And anyways why do you care."

He didn't reply.

She closed her book and leand over him to turn of the bed-side lamp.

"Good night," she said sleeping.

(They have known each other for like over 8 years so its natural)

He looked down at her sleeping. God she was beautiful. He stroked her head for about a minute. Like he did everyday. Then bent down to kiss her forehead. Like he did everyday. He whisperd "I love you," like he did everyday.

But as soon as the words left his mouth he felt a stinging pain on his nose. I was bleeding. A lot. SO not like everyday.

"What?" She gasped.

"God Granger. WHAT is wrong with you?" He replied his voice raising.

"What did you just say?"

"I didn't say anything."

"Oh no Malfoy. Your not gonna ignore your way out of this one! Say it."

"Say what?"

"Say what I heard you just say."

"..."

"God! You are so..so..so.. Annoying. You can't do that. You can't just say something and.. And..and ..not say it again." He raised his eyebrows.

"Seriously Granger."

"Arggghhh! Say it!"


End file.
